kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass Vol 2 2
Synopsis "Previously: Dave Lizewski is living out his dream as a superhero...but he's not the only one." "Seven and a half years ago," a man leaves his son Tommy outside a store to watch their dog as he heads inside, but when he returns, Tommy is gone. At the headquarters of Justice Forever, Kick-Ass listens to the husband-and-wife duo of Remembering Tommy explain their origin story before Colonel Stars suggests that the rest of the heroes introduce themselves. Night Bitch explains that her "sister got murdered and found in a dumpster"; Insect-Man claims to be "a police officer who got tired of the system"; Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes "are a couple of ex-Mafia guys"; Battle Guy explains that his parents "got shot on the way home from the opera." Kick-Ass recognizes Battle Guy's voice, however, identifying him as Marty Eisenberg and revealing his own true identity. Marty explains that he feared he wouldn't be allowed to join without a compelling origin story, but Colonel Stars claims that the only requirement for membership is a desire "to look after the neighborhood." The Colonel then shows the heroes to their future trophy room, and Dave agrees to join the group. Dave and Marty continue to wear their costumes under their clothes at school, and Dave explains that he became the first real-world hero months before Red Mist, who no longer counts because he has since turned himself into a villain. Near the cafeteria, Dave encounters a kid dressed in Goth attire; Marty explains that the kid has "signed up for Red Mist's Super-Villain Army" which intends to "trash the city," but claims "they'll never do anything." In the cafeteria, Mindy listens jealously to Marty and Dave. At the Lizewski residence, Dave's father questions his son's nightly activities and asks if Dave is "doing drugs"; Dave denies it, and his father agrees that Dave is "a good boy." An hour later, Dave sneaks out as Kick-Ass and meets up with Battle Guy, who explains that Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes are "born-again Christians" who "turned their backs on all that Mafia shit." Moments later, the Colonel arrives with Insect-Man, Night Bitch, and the Lieutenant; Kick-Ass and Battle Guy meet them in an alley, and prepare an assault on a prostitution ring. The Colonel knocks on the door and demands to see Jimmy Kim, incapacitating the doorman with a single blow before the team heads inside and the Colonel breaks up a card game and the heroes proceed to subdue half-a-dozen gangsters. Lieutenant Stripes then calls in Sophia, who bites Jimmy Kim in the crotch to restrain him while the Colonel questions him. Appearances Featured Characters: *Kick-Ass *Colonel Stars *Battle Guy Supporting Characters: *Hit-Girl *Justice Forever **Lieutenant Stripes **Doctor Gravity **Insect Man **Night Bitch **Remembering Tommy **Sophia Villains: *Jimmy Kim Other Characters: *James Lizewski Locations: *New York City Items: * Kick-Ass's batons * Colonel Stars's bat * Lieutenant Stripes's bat * Insect-Man's club * Night Bitch's staff Vehicles: * Notes Trivia * Battle Guy compared Colonel Stars to "old Bruce Wayne from Batman Beyond." Category:Comics issue